cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mousekat
☎ Welcome to my talk page, ! ☎ Please sign your posts so I can answer on your talk page. Use the signature button or just type ~~~~ (this will display a link to your profile page). --Mousekat Click here to leave a new message. ' Archives:' *July-August 2011 *September-October 2011 *November-December 2011 ---- Re: Wow wow is not even a word to describe it when i first saw it LOL....it takes god knows how long to add all this info and it only takes seconds for a vandal to cause this wiki-wide problem. I protected a few of the other heavily used templates like goods, energy. I'm guessing since there's over 3000 pages and the coin template is used MANY MANY times, it's gonna take a while before the wiki can put them back. Twinkleblue (talk) 19:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC) give it at least another day to see how much it restores. free time? go play the game :) Twinkleblue (talk) 20:16, December 30, 2011 (UTC) * Was going to ask how easy it would be for someone to collapse a wiki by editing, much less using a program to do it... but didn't want to suggest that to someone who might read it. Should prolly lock all the templates, I guess. *sigh* Is there no history for restoring template edits? Obsiddia (talk) 21:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) (this stuff is a bit over my head, btw) Fixed...I think. Instead on all 2,000 pages, I did the edit and publish thing on the Template:HousingCoinTable and Template:Coins only. It seems it fixed, everywhere I look. Mousekat (talk) 21:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for posting new stuff, hope you didn't feel overwhelmed. Edited the Template:Level, do you prefer this version or the old one? or don't care? lol :Looks like most pages with coins appears to be restored. Good thing you didn't waste your time manually fixing them. --Twinkleblue (talk) 22:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year! Twinkleblue (talk) 20:44, January 1, 2012 (UTC) French items Will post this to both you and Twinkleblue, since I dunno who'll be online next. May do some of it myself, but I see a potential problem with the word 'Saint' in two of them. They may rename. bus_france_shopping_street = Rue Sainte-Catherine mun_france_theater = French Film Institute Deco_france_tower = Saint Francois Tower france_cottage_blu = Clouseau Cottage france_manor = Moliere Manor parisaptB = Fleur de Lys Apartments res_france_castle12 = Colbert Castle ???? lists 6 castles as Colbert. No listings for a castle in gamesettings. Have uploaded the pics other than the Castle, as it wasn't in the 'gamesettings' I have. Obsiddia (talk) 03:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC)' PS '''Hmmmm... My mistake... these have pictures, are named in US file, but not coded in gamesettings yet. Odd. No wonder you didn't do them. I'm starting to fear that every building will now be required to be built in stages, using lots of virals. sigh --Obsiddia (talk) 06:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC) '''ODDNESS and Q's:' What is <.coin yield> when reading a house's code? Also, the cointable names are now using the 'friendly' names instead of the coding names. And Clouseau Cottage's 5% coin is worth less than the 8%. Does any of that seem odd to you? ...Same with''' Moliere Manor''' --Obsiddia (talk) 06:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh. The''' French Film Institute''' refers to the coin table, but I can't find it under that name or''' france_theater'. Either they are getting sloppy, or I am. The '''grow time' for Manor is 0.010869565 x 24 = .4486956 ...What is that in time? <.keyword>Residence_Apartments<./keyword> ...Is this the''' neighborhood type designation'? If not, what is the code to find it? ty -- Obsiddia (talk) 21:54, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Am trying to see how you figure out what Neighborhoods a house is accepted in. For adding a '''Viral page', like http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Cement_Truck Where do you find the stats to put in the box? Reset. Expire. Host/Help Reward. Inventory Limit. (Was going to help w the 3 new triple missions, but I dunno where that is. Also you both seem to have it covered.) ---Obsiddia (talk) 01:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm copying and pasting under the assumption that the rules of gifting do not change among the 3 buildings. ...Slight problem: Tire Swing and Trampoline already have Decoration pages. Obsiddia (talk) 03:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC).... Eyes are too bad to figure/add the Take Out the Trash and Put Down Roots items tonight. ...Also quest pages have links like the one below... thinking you should just link them to the right Upgrade sections on each building's main page, rather than making... 9? new pages. Re: New Content yup, you can start on the buildings. haven't made sure, but completing the goals upgrades them without materials...so maybe easier to keep it all on one page instead of multiple pages? Twinkleblue (talk) 00:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) German, Boat Community, Gov Center... Posting all the pics I can of buildings so far. the German Apartment '''and Platzhouse (the first) don't have friendly names listed yet. jsyk. Obsiddia (talk) 00:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) neither for the '''Brandenburg Gate. ...Still not posting 'deco_france_tower_friendlyName' 'Saint Francois Tower' til they do, or the name changes... cause you know it will. Well, on the 50(x6) it was odd. I saw a payout table near it that just said 100% 600 coins. This one said 100% 50 code 50 code 50 code, etc. ...Was insane. Wasn't sure how to interpret that, so I wrote it where you could decide, later. --Obsiddia (talk) 02:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I wasn't planning on doing the new Boat Community quest page... looking at bits and pieces of the dialogue, quest items, etc. A bit all over the place. Think I'll see how you or Twinkleblue do it, and try to backtrack the work. ...Also not going to start German pages, as they haven't even finalized the names/stats of some French stuff. Happy to do housing pages in general, tho. What folder were all those office virals in? Still haven't found it. Dunno why it wouldn't be in with the others... Obsiddia (talk) 01:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Heh. They released Colbert. Haven't gotten the new code today. Have any guess as to why they listed it 6x in the code? (Am going to look - out of curiousity - to see if they even cleaned that up.) --Obsiddia (talk) 20:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hm... Maybe saving room for future castles? One for each country on the European thing. Still odd.